Big Ben
Big Ben is a hero, and the top Huntsman of England, who is considered to be the English counterpart of Major Glory. But aims to take the title of Worlds Mightiest Mortal from the Infraggable Krunk. Appearance Big Ben is a tall and very muscular man with large chin and the Union Jack emblazoned on his sleeveless blue outfit. He wears a monocle, a lace ruff at his neck, a red cape trimmed with white fur, a small black derby and boots, and white gloves. Personality Biography GrimmFall: Hail Crom Big Ben would respond to attack on England by Crom Cruach's Bodach's led by his Harvester of Riches. He first appeared on the scene saving a couple from a Bodach who was reaching out to them. After the couple fled the Bodach forces attacked Big Ben, only for him to retaliate by clapping his hands together and releasing a shockwave that defeated them all before they could a single attack. After that Crom's Harvester of Riches Van Rook would appear on the scene to engage Big Ben himself. Their short clash would be tipped in Big Ben's favor thanks to his great strength and speed, and he quickly pushed Van Rook to the point where he his power as Harvester of Riches to summon practically endless streams of coins from the surrounding buildings made of silver, bronze, and even gold. Which flew towards him and was absorbed into his army causing him to grow to the size of around a small building. Once he stopped growing Van Rook raised his Axe to deal a final blow to Big Ben, only for two Gargoyles of the London Clan to surprise attack by slamming into his back. Big Ben quickly took advantage of the Harvesters surprise as he was knocked forward by leaping up and hit his torso with his fist powered up by his Aura, and sent him flying off like a rocket. After the fight the two Gargoyles Uma and Leo would inform Big Ben of a threat to warn the Queen about the demon god Crom Cruach. Though Big Ben would reply that the name didn't ring any bells. Powers and Abilities Relationships 'Krunk - '''Big Ben's exact feelings towards Krunk are unknown, but considering he aims to take the title of Worlds Mightiest Mortal from him he likely see's him as a rival. 'Justice Friends - 'Big Ben exact relationship and standing with the Justice Friends is unknown, but he is considered to be one of their allies. 'Van Rook - 'Big Ben would have a short clash with Van Rook when he attacked England with the Bodach as Crom's Harvester of Riches. During which he would note that his opponent wasn't as skilled as one would expect. 'Crom Cruach - 'Like many others Big Ben is unfamiliar with and has never even heard of Crom Cruach. Quotes * Big Ben after first hearing Crom Cruach's name: ''"…Nope, name doesn't ring a bell." Background Information Big Ben is a minor character from the animated series Powerpuff Girls, who appeared in the episode Members Only. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans